


Such a Happy Mess

by Underthecorktree



Series: Cinderblock Garden [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Amelia Richardson/Sam Winchester, Post-Season/Series 10, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthecorktree/pseuds/Underthecorktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after Sam's proposal Dean and Cas are roped into wedding planning and somebody gets a little too excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Happy Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wrote the original story "Ever Since We Met" as a stand alone piece, but then I realized I had a lot more left to write in this 'verse, which is more than likely do to the sadness season 10 has put me through. I don't really know how long I plan on writing in the "Cinderblock Garden" Series, which by the way is named for the All Time Low song that essentially describes my end game for this story. I plan on writing at least a few more installments, I will probably be posting fairly regularly and I will work on creating a schedule. I guess this one could be read as a stand alone given the information that Sam proposed to Amelia, but I recommend reading the first part. The title for this installment comes from the line "I'm just such a happy mess." from Fall Out Boy's Pavlove. As always, I do not own any of the characters in the story, as they are the sole property of the creators of Supernatural. Thank you, I hope you enjoy reading.

            It was not until 3 weeks after the proposal that Dean and Cas were invited over for dinner and what they assumed to be wedding planning. If Dean knew Sam, and he definitely did, they were not going to prolong this wedding any longer than necessary. You never got completely out of the hunter mindset, so sometimes both of them would hurry things along like it was the end of the world, ‘cause you never know, maybe it is.

            Castiel had insisted on driving his car, as he had not been allowed to as often since he really didn’t leave Dean’s side. After a car ride full of complaints they were pulling up outside of Amelia and Sam’s house in Cas’ “Pimp-mobile” and crossing the street to their door. Cas was holding a tray of brownies that he insisted on bringing along, and attempting to balance them in his arm before knocking on the door.

            “Cas, you could have let me knock. No one wants to eat brownies that have been on the floor.”

“Really, Dean? I distinctly recall you picking a pie up off the floor after I had dropped it and proceeding to eat it.”

“Well, first of all, I told you never to talk about that. Anyway, that was pie, the rules are always different for pie.”

            “Of course they are, Dean.” He said, sarcasm radiating from his voice.

Before Dean could say anything, the door opened to a very excited Amelia, ready to pull Cas in by the cuff of his shirt. Castiel passed the brownies to her and Dean followed along behind them, shutting the door with his foot as he watched Amelia tugging Cas to the kitchen. They had become pretty good friends after Castiel had taken up cooking to please Dean and Amelia had been happy to help him learn. Dean left them to their preparations and walked into the living room where Sam was currently lounging with a law book in his hands.

“Come on, Sammy, couldn’t even put the books away for Cas and me?”

“Dean, I have to take my exams next month. I need to study. I’m sure you and Cas can entertain yourselves for a while.”

“Dude! You invited us over.” He exclaimed.

“Yeah, I know. Just give me a minute.” He said while continuing to read.

Dean sat down in the armchair across from the couch, listening to the laughing emanating from the kitchen. He assumed that Cas was telling Amelia of their little argument at the front door. Damn angel never could keep a secret. He smiled to himself, thinking of the little family that they had built themselves. Sam placed a bookmark where he had finished reading and looked up to Dean, who was still a little oblivious to his surroundings.

“What are you smiling at, Dean?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Dean responded, a little too quickly to be telling the truth, and with a slight blush forming on his face.

“Yeah, sure, you totally weren’t thinking sappy thoughts about that angel in my kitchen.”

“Shut up, Sammy.” He said, blushing even more now.

“Why is Sam shutting up?” Castiel asked, walking toward Dean in the armchair before sitting in his lap.

Sam began to snicker at the look of embarrassment that crossed Dean’s face, before Dean turned and glared at him. Sam stopped himself before Amelia came in to smack him for being a jerk about his brother displaying actual emotion. Dean turned toward Cas before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

“Nothing, babe. Did your brownies make it?”

“Yes, they are fine. Amelia placed them in the oven to warm. She says dinner will be done in a moment.”

“Now if we could only get Sammy to stop studying long enough to eat something.”

“Have you not been eating? That is rather unhealthy Sam.”

“He was joking, Cas. I’m eating just fine. Amelia makes sure of it.”

“Damn right, I do.” Amelia said, yelling from the kitchen before adding “You boys get in here and help me.”

Castiel stood from his place on Dean’s lap and turned around to pull Dean up from his seat as well. Sam looked like he was contemplating saying something but thought better of it, and stood to walk off to the kitchen with them. Amelia was waiting there, ready to hand Castiel a stack of plates and Dean a stack of cups to fill. They all got to work setting everything up for dinner before sitting down together. It was all so strange, even though they had made eating together often a requirement of Sam moving out; it still felt odd to have meals together like an actual family.

Once they had gotten settled, Amelia looked to Castiel and Dean before asking,

“Do you two think you’d like to be a part of the wedding?”

“Of course.” Castiel said at the same time Dean said “Sure, Kind of figured we would be.”

“I meant as groomsmen. I think I could use help with the wedding planning as well. Sam just doesn’t have a lot of time with all the studying and we want to get married in a few months.”

“Yeah, we can help. Can’t we Cas?”

“Yes, of course. I will help in any way I can.” Castiel said nodding enthusiastically.

“That’s great. We have so much to do. It’ll be nice to have your guys’ help.”

“It’s no problem. Can’t have Sammy’s wedding sucking. If he had his way you guys would probably be married on a hiking trail or something dorky like that.”

“Hey!” Sam finally piped up from where he was sitting, uncomfortable with being unable to help with the wedding planning.

“Sam, you did suggest an outdoor wedding.” Amelia joked.

“You guys are jerks.” Sam said, pouting at them all.

“And you’re a bitch. But we still love you.” Dean said, patting his shoulder lightly while getting up to help Castiel clear the table.

“You guys don’t have to do that, your guests.” Amelia said, beginning to stand from her seat, before Dean sat her back down.

“That’s why we have to do it. Just sit down, Cas and I got this. We’ll bring in the desert in a second. You comfort your moose. I think we hurt his feelings.”

\--------

            As Cas and Dean got into the car after finishing up with their meal, Dean started thinking about how excited Castiel looked, as he and Amelia began wedding planning. It made his heart hurt just a little, even though Castiel had said he didn’t want to get married right away, he just looked so happy. Dean wasn’t sure he was ready for that sort of thing yet, but he didn’t really want to hurt Cas, so he did what he always did when issues arose, he ignored the hell out of it.

            “Did you have fun, Cas?”

            “Yes, I really enjoyed helping Amelia.”

            “I could see that. You’re really good at that sort of thing.”

            “You think so? I don’t understand all of the human marriage customs.”

            “I don’t think anyone really does.  It looked like you were helping her though; I know weddings are pretty stressful.”

            “Yes, I could see that. I hope ours will not be.”

            Dean sputtered at how easily Cas was able to talk about marriage, before recovering and looking over to see Cas staring at him.

            “Our wedding will be awesome Cas. After all, we have you to plan it.”

            Cas didn’t look entirely convinced of Dean’s statement. He did that confused little head tilt thing that Dean found adorable, before looking back toward the road.

            “You know, Dean, we do not have to get married. I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

            “Hey, babe, that’s not… I want to get married. Just…not right now.”

            “Why not?”

            “It’s nothing against you, I promise. It’s just… the only marriage I’ve ever really been involved with was my mom and dad’s. After everything that happened with mom, it’s hard to think of marriage as a good thing. Seeing Sammy with Amelia is really helping though, and I love you, so I know eventually I’ll get there. You just gotta give me some time.”

            “Okay, Dean. Thank you for explaining. I will not push you into this until you are ready.”

            “Thanks, man.”

            “I love you too, by the way.”

            “I know. Now, enough with the chick-flick moment. You wanna make out in the backseat?”

            “Dean!” Cas exclaimed, embarrassed at Dean’s brash remark.

            “Your loss.” He laughed.

\-------

            Hours later, when Dean finally realized that Castiel was not coming to bed anytime soon, he decided to go search for his angel. It wasn’t that hard considering that the only places Cas ever spent extended amounts of time in, were the bedroom, kitchen, library, and movie room. Starting with the kitchen, he saw that a few of the cookbooks were pulled out but Cas was nowhere to be seen. He walked through to the library, where he found Castiel with a laptop propped on one leg and a cookbook in the other. Around him, he had scattered several wedding magazines, Dean had no idea where he had gotten them from, but decided not ask questions. It was best to leave things alone with Cas sometimes, it just made dating an angel a little less terrifying.

            He suspected that Castiel had not seen him, as he did not look up from the screen when Dean entered the room. Dean walked over to his place on the floor, and bent down to shut the lid on Cas’ laptop.

            “Hey.” Cas protested, lacking the enthusiasm required to sound like an actual protest.

            “Babe, I know you don’t need sleep, but it’s almost one in the morning, and it’d be nice if you came to bed.”

            “Yes, I know. I did not realize how late it had gotten.”

            “What are you doing down here anyway?”

            “I… Amelia texted me and asked what I thought about the cake. I had no idea that wedding cakes were so much more intricate than a normal cake. I may have gotten a little carried away.”

            “I can see that. How about I go make you some tea while you wrap this up, and then will go to bed?”

            “Yes, thank you, Dean. I would like that very much.”

            “No problem, sweetie.” Dean said, leaning down to capture his boyfriend’s mouth in a quick kiss.

 

\------

            The next morning was hectic to say the least. Castiel went into full wedding planner mode. Amelia arrived at the bunker, with what she claimed was an absolute emergency, because apparently the place she wanted to get married at was booked for their date, and now she had no idea where they were going to get married. Dean’s suggestion of having the wedding outside the bunker was met with two slightly exaggerated looks of disbelief. Apparently that had not been a welcome suggestion, so he was removed from the war room, and put on kitchen duty, making sandwiches for all three of them. It was going to be a long day.

            Walking back into the room, Dean saw Castiel pacing the room, talking quickly into his phone that Sam had purchased him for Christmas. Amelia had Cas’ laptop and was reading off information to Cas as he spoke. It looked a lot like a hunt honestly; it was tense and fast-paced, with a strong sense of urgency. This tension finally broke, when Cas exclaimed into his phone.

            “Yes, of course! How did I not think of that?” leaning down toward Amelia he whispered “How many people will be attending?”

            “About 50.”

            “That’s great!” Cas yelled, turning his attention back to his phone, he added “Yes, 50. Yes. We can do that. Thank you.” before hanging up the phone.

            “What did I just watch?” Dean said, somewhat to himself.

            “Amelia!” Cas yelled, “I got the garden booked.”

            “Really? That’s wonderful Cas. I didn’t think they’d let us do the outdoor thing there.”

            “What am I missing here?” Dean said, feeling neglected in the corner.

            “Cas just got us a venue.”

            “Oh. Cool.” Dean said, not nearly as excited about the news as Cas and Amelia had been.

            Sensing Dean’s distress at not being able to help, Cas crossed the room to him, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

            “Don’t worry, when we are done here, I’ll make us a pie and we can watch movies in bed.”

            “Really?” Dean said, now excited at the prospects of pie and lying in bed with Cas.

            “Yes, Dean. I’m sorry for getting so involved in this.”

            “No. It’s no problem Cas. I like that you’re enjoying yourself. Don’t worry about me, just go have fun with Amelia, I’ll go check in with some hunters. Find me when you’re done, okay babe?”

            “Okay, Dean.” He said kissing him once more before turning back to Amelia.

            Yeah, it was going to be a long day and there were more to come, but his family was happy, and really, that was all that mattered to Dean. He just silently hoped that Cas would let them elope when the time came, because he wasn’t entirely certain he could survive Cas planning his own wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope it was enjoyable, and not a disappointing sequel, as that is a genuine worry of mine. Feel free to comment with any suggestions. You can find me on Tumblr at http://fantasticaldrew.tumblr.com/


End file.
